Sanctuary's Sacrifice
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Charlotte wanted to prove she was not a child and could save the lives of two girls. in the end she would become a woman dripping in darkness...


"Sanctuary's Sacrifice"

[ I don't own Castlevania and this story covers if the sisters got wise to Charlotte's plan to cure them. ]

* * *

The castle that rose in the darkness was full of life of the undead. Monsters and creatures lurked in the shadows awaiting to hunt for fresh prey. Two adventures seek out the count behind this incident Dracula the eldest vampire in the world. An immortal who continues to plague the Belmont family and those who support them. Jonathan and Charlotte now seek the end to Dracula's antics hoping they can put him down for good this time. The power in the Belmont clan flowed in the young man as the female was becoming a strong white witch hoping to purify the evils in this place. They met and faced several strange beings as they went though strange paintings created by a mad artist. He along with his now vampire daughters seek to stop their progress.

As they retraced their steps Charlotte was able to uncover a powerful spell which could cure the vampire curse which affected the sisters. She hoped to use this power on them to avoid killing them but Jonathan was intent on killing them. He saw them as monsters who hunted for blood and needed to be slain by his whip. He refused to see reason in trying to save the enemy for an immortal curse. Charlotte refused to agree to his terms trying to protect two people who were victims of evil not evil killers.

"Please Jonathan we can save them if we use this spell there is no need to kill them for their instincts." She pleaded him to see things her way.

"No they are monsters like any other beast and need to be killed with no hesitation. How do you know such a spell would even work?" He said making a fair point.

The witch wanted to show him death was not the way and she was planning to prove it even with her safety at risk. Charlotte heard the sounds of the sisters calling her into a painting. A trap she was ready to face knowing her faith would pay off with the magic she has now. Soon the witch entered the portal as the ink created a fancy room with the vampire sisters and their strange eyes looking at the witch with a smile. Now they had their prey right where they wanted her in this place.

"My Charlotte you are brave coming here without that man how brave for a child..." The one called Stella said enraging the white witch.

"I am not a child and I'm not here to fight but convince you to become human again. You two are just being used by your father. You were once human and I will free you of this curse on my own!" She said full of pride and confidence.

The sisters giggled as the flew towards the witch making her draw out the book of spells ready to use her new power of sanctuary when they suddenly drew their hands on the witch's face.

"This is not a curse dear it's a blessing in disguise. We can't get sick, age, or die anymore. We can live with our father till the end of time dear. You should understand this once you become one of us." Loretta replied with a whisper.

"Yes you are such a sweet witch dear and once you become a vampire you can learn so many new spells that you can't right now. You can even have your friend come to our side as well." Stella purred into the ear of Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head frowning by these statements from the witches in anger. "You are tricking me those spells are cursed with darkness and leave Jonathan out of this. He was considering killing you two but I know there is good inside yourselves trapped under the vampire's curse." The witch did not surrender so easily.

Before she could say anything else the sisters began to dance with the witch making her move with them. Music was playing in the background as the violin fit the scene perfectly. They were beginning to make her feel like a woman rather than a stubborn child. They wanted to teach this girl how to look and behave like them before they converted her. The sisters began to rub the body of the woman hoping to increase the tension between them in a good way. Charlotte could not help but moan enjoying the touches from them.

Pleased their actions were having a effect they took places kissing the lips of the witch in a slow way teasing her so badly. Charlotte wanted to use her spell but her mouth could not say anything with their tongues entering her mouth in such a pleasing way. They continued to tease and seduce her body making her feel weak and open to suggestion from them. "See you can enjoy yourself by giving into sin. We are not going to hurt you dear just a small amount of blood loss and you will see a whole new world to live in by giving into the curse." Stella said in a slow tone as Loretta got behind Charlotte ready to make the bite.

Charlotte's eyes were hollow and empty but she remembered her duty here and pushed Stella away taking her book out. She was finally ready to free these two with the spell. "Now here is my chance Sanct-" A cold hand covered the witches mouth as Loretta covered the mouth before the word came out stopping the spell. She held the witch in place as Stella tossed the book away from the girl's reach. Sharp fangs grew from the vampire behind her as the teeth injected into the white soft skin as Charlotte was beginning to be drained of her blood. Tears flowed from her eyes knowing she was cursed now. Stella put her fingers on the girl's cheek to wipe away her tears and rubbing the cheek with affection.

"Don't cry my sweet it hurts the first time but we promise it will be over soon..." She cooed as Loretta continued to drink the witch's blood placing her arm on the girl's waist keeping her in place. Stella pecked the girl's lips attempting to ease the pain of this bite. Charlotte did not know what to do as the darkness of the curse began to enter her body as she was becoming weaker and more powerless. With the meal finished Loretta gave control over to Stella as she also got her fill of the girl's blood. Loretta began to remove the girl's clothing staring with her shirt. Then she removed the bra going to her shoes and stockings now. Stella loved the blood as Charlotte's eyes were lifeless now and she could not do anything with the curse affecting her body and mind.

With the meal done and the witches clothing removed the vampire's went down and touched her body hoping to make her feel alive.

"See that was not so hard and your blood is sweet my witch. Once the final phase is over you will enjoy being a vampire. We even have a set of nice dresses you can have to try out dear." Stella said rubbing her hands over the girl's body feeling the warm skin grow cold. The bite began to seal up as the vampire effects began to change the girl's body and mind. Her thoughts being corrupted as was her body now. She no longer cared to fight against darkness and embraced it becoming more hungry for blood. Loretta was also helping as she felt up the girl's behind and her chest no longer covered by her bra.

As time passed the change took full effect as her skin was pale and cold now. Fangs grew in the girl's mouth as she was thirsty for human blood like the sisters enjoying the witch's body. "Hmm it seems you are one of us now dear. How do you feel now my lovely Charlotte?" Loretta purred as Stella went to get the girl a nice black dress to wear. Charlotte rose up and grew a wicked smirk on her lips no longer a innocent woman. "I feel so** hungry** my dear sisters I hope my darling Jonathan comes to me soon..." She giggled as Stella brought the new wardrobe for her to test out.

Meanwhile Jonathan went to find Charlotte scared she went to face the sisters on her own. It seemed he was being drawn to her by Charlotte hearing her voice call out to him. He found the painting where the noise was coming from. His fears were confirmed as he entered the room to find the witch in a chair with the vampires rubbing their hands over her body. Her new outfit matched the tastes the sisters had as Charlotte grew a smirk on her lips now with red lipstick on them.

"It took you long enough my love it seems you now have three people to kill Jonathan. Still my spell did work not how I thought it would and yet I have still found sanctuary..." She laughed with a sickening voice from her throat. Jonathan charged them in rage losing her friend to the curse. However he noticed his body was now frozen in place as Charlotte finished a spell from her corrupted book of spells now wrapped in darkness like the owner. The witch of darkness walked towards him as she lusted to claim him first letting the sisters have the leftovers.

"Well darling it seems I'm no longer the child you once knew and I would not have it any other way. Still I need something before I'm done with you forever dear Jonathan and it's something warm and tasty to my lips your sweet **blood**..." She purred jamming her fangs into the man drawing out his blood with enjoyment in her black soul. She was in bliss now draining his life away as the relationship they once had was cut by the curse of this castle. Before the night was over the sisters finished draining the fluids out of the hunter just leaving the three vampires enjoying the moonlight together. While they were now beings of darkness they seemed to have a common bond now as they seek out not prey to feast from. They wanted to make the whole world just like them a planet of vampires obedient and powerful...

* * *

[ Let me know what you think and I know grim dark game over screen much lol ]


End file.
